


Protecting The Thing That Means Most to Us

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Mon-el and Barry have a different first meeting, Mon-el is terrified, Protective Barry, Protective Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Barry and Oliver don't like Mon-el. They'll make sure he knows that they can and will hurt him if he hurts Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the beautiful people in my groupchat. This is for you guys!

Kara was excited to do another team up with everyone from earth one. She made so many new friends and she was especially excited this time because now Mon-el is coming with her. Mon-el on the other hand was scared. He heard about all these heroes from a different earth and was afraid of judgement. His fears were subsided when he looked at how happy Kara was. He loved her and would do anything for her.

Once they arrived on Earth one Mon-el was cluttered with all these friendly faces, well except for two, Barry Allen and Oliver Queen were staring right at him. Mon-el felt like he was going to die from their stares alone. What was worse was when they started heading towards him. It was terrifying, Kara told him all about those two. Mon-el wasn't as worried about Barry, but Oliver, oh god he's probably going to die. 

Luckily though someone else called for Oliver and it was just Barry walking toward him which took off slot of weight from the Daxamite's shoulders. Well that was until he asked him a shocking question.

"What makes you think you're good enough for Kara?"

"Um- actually-" Mon-el didn't know what to say. 

"Hey Barry, whose this and why is he so friendly with Kara?" Mon-el gulped as Oliver stood next to Barry. Oliver crossed his arms as he looked straight into the Daxamite's soul.

"Oh hey Ollie, this Mon-el, Kara's boyfriend apparently."

"What? Boyfriend? Oh, I don't think so."

"Guys what are you doing?!" Kara stormed over to her friends and her boyfriend concerned.

"Nothing, by the way Kara, what happened with you and James?"

"It didn't work out. Just play nice." With that Kara walked away. He wished she stayed but of course she didn't.

"So Barry was telling me that you lied to her for nine months?"

"Yeah, I admit that was wrong."

"Oh yeah it was."

"But I love her so much."

"Oh sure you do."

"He'll shoot you with arrows if you hurt Kara, or even if you don't he'll still shoot you." 

"Barry will you ever let that go?"

"No Ollie I won't, that hurt, a lot."

"Ugh, anyway do you think lying is okay?"

"Um I- No, it's not."

"You hesitated."

"I-I-"

"I hope you know we have interdimensional traveler who knows where the nearest red star is."

"Yup, but we also have the Legends who can take you to any time period ever."

"Oh yeah they could do that." The two men looked at each other and that's when Kara came back.

"That's it, I'm taking Mon-el away from you guys. I can't believe you two. Come on Mon-el." Mon-el followed Kara to the other side of the room. She pulled out that portal device thing and opened a breech back to their world.

"Kara what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let them treat you like that Mon-el."

"But don't we have to help them?"

"Yes but I don't want to if it means seeing you get hurt. Now let's go." With that the two went back to Earth 38 while the rest of the heroes just stared at Oliver and Barry. If they wanted Kara's help they needed to apologize to Mon-el. 

Later that day Cisco opened the breech to Earth 38 for Oliver and Barry. Once Oliver and Barry were there Barry recognized it as Kara's apartment.

"Now we need to find-" Barry was interrupted by a moan.

"Was that Kara?"

"Barry you might want to see this."

"What?- OMG EW!" Barry scream brought attention to the two heroes from Kara and Mon-el.

"OMG! Why are you here?!" Mon-el got of Kara and they both covered themselves up.

"Oh god out of all the things you guys could be doing this is what you decide?"

"Well you know what, We weren't expecting you two."

"We came to say we're sorry, right Ollie."

"I guess." Oliver crossed his arms. 

"Anyway, Mon-el we're sorry about not giving you a chance we're just really protective over Kara. She's like a sister to us and we don't want to see her get hurt." Mon-el smiled at the speedster. 

"It's fine Barry. I get it, and you don't have to worry I won't ever hurt her. But Oliver I don't think I believe you though, I want to hear you say it."

"I don't do apologies."

"Ollie do it please."

"Fine, I'm sorry." Oliver grunted. Kara and mon-el looked at each other.

"I'll take what I can get."

""We should have a group hug."

"I don't do hugs and you two are naked."

"Good point, but I'm still giving you a hug." Kara said with a devious smile.

"I won't win this fight will I Barry."

"No, no you won't"

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys liked it.


End file.
